Brinca comigo?
by Lady Murder
Summary: Era profano, era proibido. Mas era tentador. - TykixRoad - Presente para Polle o/


**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-man não me pertence.

**-x-**

**Presente para Polle, meu gêmeo que me perdeu na maternidade xD**

**-x-**

"Tyki... Brinca comigo?"

-x-

Um pedido aparentemente puro, mas cheio de malícia. Milhares de frases dentro de uma. Milhares de interpretações para três palavras. É o que você transmite ao proferir essa frase.

Você tem uma forma peculiar de dizer essa frase, Road.

Ao proferir o Tyki, faz parecer que meu nome é algo impuro, algo profano, algo proibido de se dizer, mas que você diz somente para quebrar as regras.

Quando diz 'brinca', nunca sei o que é brincar para você. Só sei que é algo perigoso. Suas brincadeiras são sempre perigosas.

Quando fala 'comigo', sinto como se fosse uma ameaça. Como se, caso eu rejeitasse, quem iria perder seria eu. Mas ao mesmo tempo é como se me avisasse que não seria seguro se eu aceitasse.

Um caminho sem volta.

-x-

Suas ações. Elas sempre me assustam. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me fazem querer vê-las novamente.

Suas mãos envoltas na minha, sua boca se movendo lentamente enquanto diz a frase profana, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

Todas assustadoras. Todas tentadoras.

E esses detalhes me envolvem. A cada vez que você me faz essa pergunta, presto atenção neles. Nos detalhes. E me perco.

Em suas veias deve correr veneno.

-x-

Eu sempre aceito. **Sempre**. Nunca consigo recusar. **Nunca**.

Não sei se são suas ações, não sei se é o modo como fala, não sei se são seus olhos, não sei se é a ameaça incontida. Mas algo em você me faz aceitar. Algo em você me faz pensar que, se eu recusasse, seria o maior erro de minha vida.

O que faz comigo, Road? O que _você _faz comigo?

-x-

Meus sentimentos se confundem. Misturam-se. Nunca sei realmente o que sinto quando me chama para brincar.

Confuso? Assustado? Feliz? Estranho? Irritado? _Excitado?_ Ou todos?

Sei que não consigo pensar. Sei que um mal - estar sempre chega. Sei que respirar, de repente, é algo dispensável. Mas nunca sei no que isso se resume. Nunca sei qual sentimento isso representa.

Amor? Será que coisas tão ruins podem representar amor?

Amizade? Que tipo de amigo age tão estranhamente na presença de outro?

Fraternidade? Irmãos ficam confusos quando estão perto um do outro?

Como pode me ter na palma da sua mão com uma única frase?

-x-

"Tyki... Brinca comigo?" Sua voz doce perfura meus ouvidos. Um segundo. Dois. E finalmente minha consciência volta para que eu possa responder.

"Onde está o Lero?"

"Ele está com o Conde. E agora não tenho ninguém para brincar... Tyki, brinca comigo?" E no segundo pedido, a malícia é mais evidente. E, como de praxe, não consigo recusar.

"De que quer brincar?" Eu respondo, tentando parecer um pouco irritado. Mas ela não liga, só sorri e me abraça, como se agradecesse. Seu rosto quente se cola ao meu. Seus braços envolvem meu corpo. E não consigo evitar que minha mão se pouse em sua cintura.

Você se afasta. _Por que sinto um pedaço da minha alma indo junto com você? _E sorri. "Podemos brincar de... ahn... Pega-pega?" Devagar. Você fala devagar. Como se provocasse. Como se soubesse que isso me tentava.

"Prefiro algo que me faça ficar sentado aqui." Minha voz está rouca? Não sei dizer. Não consigo pensar.

"Então podemos brincar da nova brincadeira que aprendi com os humanos!" Brincadeiras dos humanos... Ela as adora. E é aí onde mora o perigo.

"E qual seria essa brincadeira?"

"Primeiro terá que dizer se aceita ou não." Ameaças, ameaças, ameaças.

"Já disse que aceito. Agora diga."

"Ela se chama Salada Mista." Ela disse, se aproximando de mim. "Onde tem a pêra." Suas mãos pequenas envolveram a minha e a apertaram delicadamente. "O aperto de mão."

"..." não consegui dizer nada quando suas mãos se afastaram. O toque dela ainda parecia estar ali colado, impregnado em mim.

"Onde tem a uva." Ela sussurrou e seus braços passaram lentamente em volta de minha cintura. Sua cabeça repousou no meu peito e ela me apertou levemente. "O abraço."

Seu cheiro invadiu minhas narinas. Ele era doce. Doce e enjoativo. Mas incrivelmente bom. Novamente, fiquei calado. E, quando ela se afastou, percebi que seu cheiro também havia se impregnado em mim.

"Onde tem a maçã." Seu rosto foi até perto do meu. Sua boca se dirigiu para a minha bochecha e lá ela se encostou. "O beijo no rosto."

Lábios quentes. Leves. Macios. Roçavam na minha bochecha. A maciez era tentadora. O silêncio permaneceu em mim. E quando senti seus lábios se afastarem, notei que a maciez permaneceu ali.

"E onde tem a salada mista." Seu rosto ficou próximo ao meu novamente. Mas sua boca estava a milímetros da minha. Podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. "O beijo."

Senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Foi como um choque. Me fez arregalar os olhos, me fez sentir um calor me invadindo, me fez tremer. Mas por mais que esse beijo me fizesse sentir isso, me assustei com minha reação seguinte.

Meus braços a envolveram e a apertaram, a colaram mais a mim. Minha boca envolveu a dela completamente. Logo minha língua explorava a dela com fervor. Parecia um grito. Um grito desesperado. Desesperado por algo.

E eu estava assim. Estava desesperado. Aquilo não podia acabar. Não podia. Eu tinha que aproveitar cada momento. Eu tinha que tê-la junto a mim a todo momento.

De repente, senti um sorriso se formar em seus lábios, que lentamente se separaram dos meus. Uma dormência, um calor, uma vibração, tudo isso estava em minha boca.

Sua marca em mim. Seu toque, seu cheiro, sua maciez, seu calor. Tudo em mim.

"Ne ne... Acho que você gostou da brincadeira, Tyki." Ela falou, e não parecia que um beijo havia acabado de ocorrer. "Quem sabe... não brincamos de novo outra vez?" Road riu. E depois deixou a sala.

-x-

Não 'brincamos' mais. Não nos falamos mais. Não nos vimos mais. Nunca mais estivemos sozinhos. Só nos falávamos e nos víamos quando estávamos com outros ao nosso redor.

Nada mais de brincadeiras. Nada mais de pedidos. Nada mais de beijos.

O que estava acontecendo?

Poderia dar a desculpa de que eram os exorcistas que nos atrapalhavam. Que era a guerra que estava acontecendo.

Mas não era.

Ela me evitava. Eu a evitava. _Seria medo? _Medo de quê? _Seria vergonha?_ Vergonha de quê?

Eu estava desesperado. Precisava ouvir sua frase profana novamente. Precisava ver sua marca em mim novamente. Precisava dela novamente. Eu estava _obcecado_. Estar perto dela e não senti-la em mim era um martírio. Eu me esforçava para manter a calma na sua frente.

Eu estava mudado. Desesperado. Obcecado.

Vê o que faz comigo, Road? Vê?

Ela parecia me ignorar. Seria mais uma brincadeira? Um jogo? Será que ela esperava me ver gritando desesperado por aí?

Talvez.

-x-

Ela sempre gostou de brincar comigo.

-x-

Era tudo um jogo.

-x-

Eu só tinha que jogar.

-x-

Mas por que era tão difícil?

-x-

Algo faltava.

-x-

E eu sabia o que era.

-x-

Sozinha. Ela estava sozinha. Ela estava sozinha em uma sala. Parada. Ela estava parada. Ela estava parada e sozinha em uma sala. Indefesa. Ela estava indefesa. Ela estava indefesa, parada e sozinha em uma sala.

Era minha chance.

"Road?" chamei, respirando fundo. Seus olhos se voltaram para mim e, de repente, eu é que estava indefeso, parado e sozinho.

"O que foi, Tyki?" ela sorriu. Parecia saber o que eu faria.

Aproximei-me. Minhas mãos ficaram envoltas nas dela. Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. Minha boca se movimentou lentamente enquanto eu falava.

"Road... Brinca comigo?"

E sorri. Na face dela, toda a confusão que morava em mim.

-x-

Brinca comigo?

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ahn... não perguntem .

Uma idéia louca que passou por minha cabeça e que dei de presente para o meu querido Polle, espero que goste o.o'. Se não estiver muito boa, perdão o.o'.

Agradeço a Chibi Anne por betar :3.

Ahn... Posso pedir reviews? xD

o/


End file.
